rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Utilizator:Bucurestean
* NL - C1 * EN - B2 * RO - B2 * FR - B1 (sau mai bine zis: ar trebui să fie măcar B1 până acum după 5 ani de învăţat ) * ES - A1-A2 * DE - A1 * IT - A1 O traducere pentru stimabilul domn OVTB ;) :Vedeţi această pagină pentru o traducere în limba ovetabienească. Şteanca (ovetabienească: Ştanȝă, adlibitană: Ŝtænká) is een gemeente in de provincie Codria, Adlibita. Het dorp is gesticht door Ovetabiaanse herders die oorspronkelijk uit Slovenie kwamen, in de 19e eeuw. Tegenwoordig wordt het dorp beschouwd als het belangrijkste culturele centrum van het Ovetabiaanse volk, onder andere vanwege het feit dat dit de enige plaats ter wereld is waar het Ovetabiaans als officiele taal erkend wordt. In Shteanca staat een kerk en een school en iedere week wordt er een markt georganiseerd. De huidige burgemeester van de gemeente is de heer Os Ves Ilavă, een politicus van Ovetabiaanse oorsprong. Naast het Ovetabiaans, spreken de Shtancanen (:P) Roemeens. Etymologie thumb|left|220px|Een huis in typisch Ovetabiaanse stijl Alhoewel er verscheidene theorieen bestaan, weet men niet exact waar de naam Shteanca, respectievelijk Ştanȝă, vandaan komt. Enkelen beweren dat het is afgeleid van het woord "stâncă", omdat het dorp naast een enorme rots is gebouwd. Er bestaat ook een andere mogelijkheid, namelijk het volgende: volgens anderen, zouden de herders (degenen die het dorp gesticht hebben) het dorp de naam "Şteangă" hebben gegeven. "Ştea" betekent "burcht" in de taal van de Ovetabiaanse herders en "-(n)gă" is een suffix die vaak voorkomt in woorden en namen in de Ovetabiaanse taal. Echter, legt dit niet uit waarom de naam in de tussentijd zou zijn veranderd in beide officiele talen van de gemeente. Geschiedenis Şteanca werd gesticht in de 19e eeuw, om preciezer te zijn rond het jaartal 1830, door een groep herders uit Slovenie, dat toentertijd nog bij Oostenrijk hoorde. Deze immigranten noemden zichzelf de Ovetaborianen, naar de plaats Tabor in het huidige Slovenie waar de Ovetabianen vandaan kwamen. De prefix Ove betekent "deze" in het Servisch, dus er zou sprake zijn van deze mensen uit Tabor. Ondanks het feit dat de Slavische talen een dominante rol spelen in de regio, is het Ovetabiaans een Oost-Romaanse taal die sterk verwant is aan het Roemeens. Volgens veel istorici zouden de Ovetabianen geromaniseerde Slaven zijn. De Ovetabianen kwamen de Adlibitaanse bergen bevolken nadat ze in hun voormalige woonplaats beschuldigd werden van brandstichting. Ze zouden namelijk de huizen van de Sloveense dorpbewoners in de fik hebben gestoken. De furieuze Slovenen trapten de Ovetabianen uit hun dorp waardoor de Ovetabianen een nieuwe woonplaats nodig hadden. Deze herders vertrokken naar het zuiden om voor zichzelf een plek te vinden waar ze in alle stilte konden verder leven. Eenmaal aangekomen in Adlibita, besloten ze om er te blijven en zich te vestigen. Pas in 1847 werd Shteanca erkend door de Adlibitaanse autoriteiten. In een document uit die tijd, dat recent gevonden is in de Nationale Adlibitaanse Archieven in Christianenburg, wordt duidelijk hoe de Adlibitanen en het Adlibitaanse bestuur dachten over de nieuwe inwoners van het noordwesten. Uit dit document, geschreven door de hand van Alecsandri Scefan, komt het volgende fragment: thumb|220px|Een herder met zijn schapen in de buurt van het dorp Sceanga ''ŞTEANCA esce una localitate noua unde oameni vorbescu un dialect care esce alt fel dechit Adlibitenesce. Aflatu printre munti, abia acuma conducatori ali Adlibitiei or descoperito. Esce un sat sarac deoarece cei mai multi locuitori sont ciobani cari locuiesc pre munte. Ce deosebesce satu acesta de alte localitati adlibitenesci, esce demografia acestui sat. Aproape toti locuitori sunt barbati si asa ceva nu sa mai vedut in tarisoara nostra.'' is een nieuwe plaats waar de mensen een dialect spreken dat anders is dan het Adlibitaans. Gelegen tussen de bergen, hebben de leiders van Adlibita nu pas het dorp weten te ontdekken. Het is een arm dorp omdat de meeste inwoners herders zijn die veel tijd doorbrengen op de berg. Wat dit dorp onderscheidt van alle andere Adlibitaanse plaatsen, is de bevolkingssamenstelling van dit dorp. Bijna alle inwoners zijn mannelijk, wat ongezien is in ons kleine landje Het leven was niet makkelijk voor de Ovetabianen omdat ze erg geisoleerd en arm waren. Daarnaast vonden de Adlibitanen dit herdersvolkje een vreemd volk zonder waarde. WO2 In WO2, werden veel jonge Ovetabianen opgeroepen om te strijden in naam van Adlibita, tegen de vijandelijke staten. De bekende Ovetabiaanse commandant Schipu Tărlatu van het Adlibitaanse leger is nog steeds een symbool van de Adlibitaanse overwinning, omdat het leger onder zijn leiding het sterke Russische leger wist te verslaan in een verschrikkelijk gevecht. Bestuurlijk Şteanca maakt deel uit van de provincie Codria, waarvan Maneni de hoofdstad is. Net zoals iedere Adlibitaanse gemeente heeft Shteanca een burgemeester die regeert. De huidige burgemeester van deze gemeente is Os Ves Ilava, die van Ovetabiaanse oorsprong is. Wat Shteanca onderscheidt van alle andere Adlibitaanse plaatsen, in bestuurlijk en politiek aspect, is de lokale gemeenteraad. Officieel, zoals de heer Ilava dat een jaar geleden had uitgelegd in enkele lokale kranten, zou deze raad de burgemeester moeten helpen bij het bestuur van dit dorp. Tot nu toe is de gemeenteraad echter niet in functie gezet of functioneert het niet zoals gewenst. De volgende politici maken deel uit van de gemeenteraad van Shteanca: * Bucureştean * Misterr Populaţie Bij de volkstelling van 2008, had Shteanca 936 inwoners waarvan er 675 mannen waren. Etnisch gezien bestond de bevolking van Shteanca uit 698 OvetabianenMeestal kinderen van Ovetabiaanse mannen en Adlibitaanse vrouwen, omdat de vrouwen van de herders waren achtergebleven in Slovenie., 203 adlibiteni en 35 Shtancanen hebben hun etniciteit niet verklaard. Bijna alle inwoners waren christelijk. Ongeveer 54% sprak het Ovetabiaans als moedertaal. Tradiţii Locuitorii satului au un dans tradiţional care se numeşte Ȝodreul. Cunoscute sunt poveştile ovetabieneşti scrise de ciobani, de exemplu povestea Nunşaul aşi y'răvulpă (Călugăriţa şi vulpea). Hartă Vezi şi *Listă de primari ai Ştăncii Referenţe Categorie:Localităţi